Enamored
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: Cameron Baker starts at Barden University; she gets there in a cab and she see's Jesse singing. But he doesn't notice her. She gets the job at the radio station, just because she's always loved music, Jesse's appearance thrills her. She remembers him. All free spirited and singing in the back seat of the car. He's nice to her, but she stays quiet. Like always. No Beca, OC, JesseXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN** OK, again I have no idea. Obviously I plan to continue…I do have more plan for this story then I do for Chance but I guess we're just going to have to wait and see! I am not a movie buff. I'm a music buff. But everyone loves Jesse's POV so bare with me there! So anyway, here is Enamored!

OC Cameron POV

I stepped out of the yellow cab, pulling my hood on a little tighter, trying like always to just stay invisible but wanting to be noticed at the same time. I know it doesn't make since, but its how I feel.

One of the guys in yellow jackets moves to help grab my stuff, I let him. I already have my computer case with me, my headphones connected to my iPhone in my pocket, one ear bud in as I listen to a familiar song in my ear. A girl with platinum blonde hair comes up, acting way to peppy for the beginning of a school year to welcome me, I tell her my dorm hall and she starts with directions. I start to hear an eco to my music so I take my ear bud out, intending to inspect it but the eco wasn't coming form it, a car had pulled up playing the same song.

_"Carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, No!" _I hear the double echo as a boy in the back seat of a green car sings along. I can tell he has brown hair and he's dancing and playing air guitar to the solo. He's really getting into it and it causes me to laugh. The car goes again and he jerks back. I roll my eyes, he was cute. I hope to see him again, but then again I hope I don't. Better to save myself the inevitable embarrassment.

I realize I wasn't listening to the peppy girl in front of me and I give her a small awkward smile when she hands me the rape whistle. Like a guy would want to rape me.

I remember my hall name and repeat it to the guy in the yellow jacket, we walk in silence. Once there I move my bags to the empty bed to the right quickly and he nods to me once before backing the trolley out of the room. Neither of us speaks.

I'm unpacking when a girl comes in and sits a giant suitcase on the bed. It must be my roommate, Kimmy Jin. I say hello and she just looks at me, I give an awkward smile and take a deep breath. Ok then. I go back to my unpacking.

I've finished unpacking and have set up my laptop on the small desk at the foot of my bed. I'm plugged into my headphones, reading online, so the tap on my shoulder scares the shit out of me.

"Dub V!" I hear the scream of my brother and I smile before rolling my eyes. That stupid nickname! It all started my freshman year of high school, he was a senior and he joked about my lack of school spirit. Our high school, West Valley sold these sweatshirts, soft and comfy with 'Dub V' in big letters. I didn't realize I was wearing one until he called me that at a basketball game that he forced me to go to. Sadly, it stuck.

"Hey Carter, how'd you know my room number?" I say with a laugh. I love my brother to bits, but he can get on my nerves very easily.

"Mom and dad." he says before pulling me into a tight hug. I hadn't seen him since Christmas so I hug him back. He's just like that, with the hugs and what not, laughing all the time and a completely annoying jokester.

"Oh, I'm surprised they knew…I don't remember telling them" I say, with a sigh as I go back to my laptop to put it on hibernation. He gives me a sad look.

"Hey girl, you know they love you. Life just gets busy." He says as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. I shrug, but poke him in the stomach.

"I'm going to the activities fair." Kimmy Jin randomly announces before exiting the room. Carter gives her a weird look, and then looks to me for an explanation of her oddness, I just shrug. He looks at me expectantly then; I stand not wanting to continue our previous subject and not wanting to bring him down during his senior year.

"I guess I should do the same, I hear they have a radio station? You know how much Id kill to work at one. I think I'll apply there." I say with a change of subject and he sighs before smiling at me, slightly sadly.

"Uh, yea. You know if my group took girls Id' so force them to let you in." he says and I roll my eyes, him and his singing.

"Right, don't you have to sing to do acapella?" I give him a look and his eyes go wide. He was the only one that claimed I had a good voice. He was also the only one who has heard my voice.

"Cam, you rock! I don't understand how you don't know it!" he says and I just roll my eyes. I ask him if he's going to come and he says he has to meet the Treblemakers at their house before. I just nod and hug him again before he leaves. I grab my iPhone, putting both ear buds in my ears as I replay the Kansas song I had been listening to earlier. It makes me think of the boy that was singing and I smile. I'll let that be a good memory. Not like I have a lot.

I spend a few more minutes tidying up, making sure most of my stuff isn't everywhere because I don't know Kimmy Jin, and I can't say I trust her.

I'm walking through the fair, glancing at the booths. I stop at a writing booth and pull my headphones out, swinging them around my neck as I read about the group. That's when I hear it. His voice again.

_"We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip!" _He sings as he stands in front of the Trebles, my brother waves dramatically before pointing to me as he dances and continues to make the guitar like noise. I wave back, but when the boy follows his pointed finger to see who he's waving at I pull my hood on tighter and scramble away. Carter will definitely question that. Shit.

"Hello, would you like to join the Bella's?" A preppy smiling red head says as she comes into my face with a flier.

"Ugh…what?" I ask before the name registers. Carter had told me over the phone about an all girl group that lost to them last year. Apparently a girl had thrown up on stage! Gross!

"We're an all girl acapella group. There are four groups on campus, us, the B Harmonics; they sing a lot of Madonna. The High notes, they aren't particularly motivated…and…" They look behind them where Carter and his group finish their song, and smile at each other "Auditions are in a month." She says shaking the flier and I smile and take it.

"Erm, I don't really sing…but thanks anyway." I say with a shy smile and turn to walk away quickly looking down. I bump into something, or someone. I look up. Shit. _Him._

"Oh, Sorry" I say as I back up, and look down as I walk around him.

I think back to his face as I make it to a tree and step behind it, leaning on it. Brown eyes. Deep expressive brown eyes staring at me in concern, the cutest lips, wet from him licking them and so kissable. I let myself think about him for a minute before taking a deep breath and looking around for the booth for the radio station.

I find it and look around, not spotting him, before walking quickly but blending in with the other kids as I bolt for the booth. I get there and give the older guy a small smile before looking at the signup sheet. There's only one other name.

_Jesse Swanson_

It's scrawled and obviously boy's handwriting, for some reason it give me tingles. It shouldn't, but it does and I just shake my head at myself before writing down my own name. I normally write pretty messy, but I want it to be legible, so I make sure it's neat

I smile after writing down my number and taking one of the fliers. Now I could have a job at the radio station…so fucking cool. I walk around for a few more minutes, but none of the other booths really interest me, so I head back to my dorm. I don't have classes or anything until tomorrow, and I'm tired from waking up at 6am to make sure I was packed then the 3 hour taxi ride here, not to mention the 2 hours of unpacking. I decide a nap is in order.

I pick my Sleep playlist and pop one ear bud in, setting an alarm on the phone for two hours from now. His face comes to my head again and I let myself imagine. I'm out 10 minutes later.

Jesse POV

"You want to hit the activities fair?" Benji asks from 5 feet away as he pulls a string of different color fabric from his sleeve. Having Benji as a roommate was already looking to be a plus, he liked Star Wars, one of the best scored movies of all time!

"Sure" I agree and we both leave the dorm. I make him take his cape off beforehand though. I might be cool with it but I want to spare the guy college humiliation from others.

We head out to the quad, and walk around. I sign up for a job at the radio station, and Benji and I laugh as a frat team passes us with their annoying chant. Benji points out the double negative. I point out a lot of negatives.

He starts on about the only way to be cool around here. Then I see them, the schools all boys acapella group, The Treblemakers he says…the pun makes me smile.

"Organized nerd singing…this is great!" I say excitedly, and Benji asks about my voice, which I respond by singing. I know I'm not bad, 4 years of community musicals and choir proved that. I plan to audition with Benji who seems plenty excited to do so.

One of the guys singing starts waving his hands marveliciously. Don't hate, it's a great word. He points to somewhere behind me and I look that way instinctively. I catch sight of a blonde girl just barely before she's turned around and there's just the back of a grey sweatshirt with orange on it.

I put it out of my mind as we continue to listen to the acapella, there really good and once they stop, what appears to be the leader is yelling at one of the other guys, Benji says he's going to introduce himself. Great.

The guys Bumper, is a complete dick like I expected. Benji doesn't realize this as he does his magic trick, I try to lighten the mood but it doesn't work and Bumper rejects him. He asks me if he should have done something else, I suggest a message on facebook.

Benji's cool but he definitely needs some help in the socializing area. He definitely comes off as a nerd. But he's not a total nerd; don't forget the close up magic! God living with the kid was going to rock.

Were walking and then all of a sudden someone bumps into me. I look down and think I recognize the girl, with her wide hazel eyes and panic strikes face; but then she's gone, a mumbled apology left in her wake.

"Did you know her?" Benji asks and I shake my head as I stare after the grey sweatshirt with orange writing- ah! The girl that Treblemaker was waving at! She must be his girlfriend or something.

Benji and I hang out at the fair for another half-hour or so before parting ways. He wants to find his classes before we start tomorrow.

I head back to the dorm and decide on a movie. I pick Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and lounge on my bed with my lap-top.

After it's over I'm beat, I can't fall asleep during a move, that's just not acceptable. So after turning off my computer I decide a nap is in order. I've been up since 6 and it's been non-stop ever since. I set an alarm for a few hours from now and close my eyes. Strangely enough I get that girls face in my head, all simple and cute and just now realizing she wasn't wearing any make-up. Her lightly tan face was clear and beautiful…dude I don't even fucking know this girl! I try to shove her out of my head as I fall into a restless sleep.

**AN **Yep...like i said not a complete plan but an idea. No Beca doesnt exist in this story. Or maybe she did go to LA, whatever. I have just really wanted an OC story...and here it is! No idea about update but a least a few days, I have more of an outline basically following the story-line of the move but a lot of stuff will be different with a different character! Keep that in mind! I hope you like this! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** Hey everyone! I know this has taken forever, but writing and homework can't happen simultaneously and I would like to graduate eventually ;) I've gotten a few reviews so far, but there all anon! Make an account guys! It's still anonymous if you want it to be, but at least I can contact you to thank you for the review! So here it is! Chapter two of Enamored! :)

OC Cameron POV

It's a week after arriving and I'm just starting to fall into the routine of things. I got a call yesterday saying I got a job at the radio station. This was a blessing. Another way to procrastinate was always amazing.

Today is my 1st day, and I find the old building in no time, entering and telling the older guy, the same guy that was at the booth, my name and he sends me to the back.

I open the door and smile at what I find. Its rustic and old looking with shelves and shelves of records, CDs, even movies!

I'm looking around and look up when the music that was playing transforms into an accented voice, I glance ahead and see a guy in the recording booth.

He's tall and blonde, has an accent and the hipster style, every girls wet dream. My defenses go up. The odds are if ever girl wants him, every girls had him.

"Hey, I'm Cameron…" I say and his eye brows go up a notch before a slightly annoyed smile shows up.

"Oh…Ok. I'm Luke, station manager." He says, awkwardly shaking my hand and looking away. He heads back in to the booth and I move to follow him, but he points out that freshman aren't allowed in there. So I step back out.

He comes out with a crate full of CDs, and just before I let myself take in his arms a voice shows up.

"Hey man, what's up, I'm Jesse" A boy rushes in and shakes Luke's hand, to which Luke responds with 'your late'

My eyes go wide when he looks at me and then I look away, why did it have to be him? I follow Luke to the desk against one of the shelves.

"Ok, you'll be stacking CD's, when you're done, there's more…" He said as he fished through some of the CD's in the crate. "Now you guys will be spending a lot of down time together, so please just, no sex on the desk" He says tapping it and my eyes widen before I fold my arms and look away from the two guys in the room. "I've been burned before" He continues as if I did nothing and goes back into the booth with a smirk.

Jesse heads to one of the crates as he takes his bag off his shoulder and I follow his lead with the other crate, setting my own bag on a chair next to the desk.

"Do I know you?" he randomly asks, and I look up at him.

"Uh, no." I say quickly and grab a random stack of CD's and move a few rows down, and _away_ to stack them.

"You look familiar…Oh! You're that Trebles girlfriend!" he says excitedly, and I poke my head around the shelf and give him a look.

"I'm not dating a Treblemaker… My brother, Carter's a Treblemaker though." I say hesitantly.

"Oh! That makes more sense." He says with a big smile, was that relief? What he actually says catches up to me and I widen my eyes at him before going back to my shelf. Did he seriously just insult me? This is why I stick to fictional characters, I can make them be whatever I want them to and I don't get disappointed. I continue stacking CD's

"Oh! Not like that! You're beautiful; I was just saying it makes more sense because you ran away when he waved at you." He said showing up at the end of my row, looking worried. He noticed me?

Woaw, he just called me beautiful? I've never been called that before…unless it was Carter or my parents when I was a kid.

"Uh…thanks?..."I say awkwardly as I look at the CD in my hand.

"No problem…Wait, what's your name?" he asks and I smile slightly. He's the 1st person to ask this in the last week beside teachers.

"Cameron…" I say and he nods and smiles before moving to the opposite side of the row. We continue stacking CD's with only the radios music playing in the background. I can't help it; I glance at him every now and then. He took off his blue jacket, leaving him in a dark brown T-shirt. It was tight in all the right places and when he grabbed another crate of CD's an hour and a half into our shift, I couldn't take my eyes off his arms. I take a deep breath and look away with intention, pulling out my iPod and starting on my Homework Playlist just because it's supposed to get me to work, and focus.

"You have a great voice." he says out of nowhere, causing me to jump and turn, my hands slapping against the desk behind me. I was singing? I pull my headphones out, I had only heard him because it was in-between songs, I press the pause button and lock my phone stuffing it back in my pocket, keeping my face locked on my shoes after connecting eye with him, his adorable and amused, mine wide and embarrassed.

I nod a couple of times, for some reason not knowing how to speak, another deep breath and I turn around and back to the stack of CD's in front of me. He just said I had a good voice…I was singing Rhiannon's California King Bed.

"Sorry…Do you not sing in front of people?" he asks quietly and I turn back to him again, when the fuck did he get so close? And how the fuck is this guy reading my mind? I sigh, whatever. He already heard me.

"I guess, it's just not something I do…" I say and then move away again, so he doesn't see the small tear in the corner of my eye.

"Ok. So what do you do? You know for fun?" He asks as he walks over to me again, also grabbing more CD's and looking through them, making a face at the odd ones like I've noticed him doing in the past 2 hours or so.

"Uh…I read… and _listen _to music…" I say and he raises an eye brow at me.

"That's it? OK, then. The mystery of Cami." he says dramatically, sweeping his arms in the air and I smile at the nickname he gave me, and his motions.

"If you say so, what about you, what are your _hobbies?_" I take my in to ask him as I move to stack more CD's. Tedious.

"I watch movies; love the shit out of movies." He laughs as I turn to him well I reach up to a shelf to give him an eye brow raise doubling as a 'keep going' look.

"Well…I play the piano, and compose music…I want to score movies when I grow up. You know, bring people to tears? Or immense happiness? Just blow their minds! I feel music is the only way to do that" he says passionately and I smile at him and nod. "I'm going to audition for the Trebles, think your brother could get me in?" he jokes, and I joke back that Bumper is the leader and no one else gets say.

"I agree though, about music. My parents wouldn't let me actually learn to use an instrument. So I stuck to iTunes, buying every song I liked, even just a little bit. Music is my escape…"I trail off as I realize I said too much, looking back to the high shelf and groaning when the CD's still don't reach after forever of _reaching._

"Here" He says as he comes up behind me, and off to my right a little, grabbing the CD's out of my hand to stack them. His chest is against my back and I can feel all of _him _as I fight against leaning on him, instead wrapping my now free arm around the post of the shelf to keep me against it.

"I'm sorry you're parents didn't let you learn an instrument… I could guess with a voice like that, you would play beautifully." He said, taking a slight step back and I instinctive turn. His right hand is resting on the high shelf and I'm leaning against said shelf, my hands bushing against my thighs as they want to touch him and I won't allow it.

"Thank you…" I say and I find myself believing him as I stare into his deep brown eyes. A guy I've known 3 hours just got me to believe I might not suck at singing, and my brother has tried to do the same thing for like 6 years. He smiles as he takes a bigger step away, breaking the moment.

"Anytime." He nods and moves around me to stack some CD's a little lower on the shelf.

"So you sing then too?" I say nonchalantly, as I if I hadn't heard him before, he smiles and gaps out a 'hell yea', before I give him a challenging look. Where the fuck did this challenging person come from?

He starts singing along to 'Hey Ho' by the Lumineers, along with the radio and starts the course before stopping in the middle of a verse when he notices my amazed look and smirks at me.

"I write…"I say out of nowhere, what the fuck? Why did I say that? No one knows…

"Really? Like fiction? That's so cool. Is that what you want to be?" he asks with a soft smile, no judgment or anything as he continues to stack. I smile with a nod as I turn back to the desk, looking for letters further down in the alphabet to avoid any more awkward moments.

The next 2 hours continue as we each talk about our passions. I ask what got him the idea of scoring movies, and he says when he was 11, he watched the Breakfast Club. I smile as I remember the movie. I'd seen it around the same age, and had ended up crying at the end. I tell him this. I don't know why.

He asks if he ever let people read my writing and I hesitate. I don't want to lie…I tell him yes but anonymously, he gives me a look but I look away and he drops the subject, instead asking me what I like about it.

Its 4-o-clock and Luke tells us we can go. I grab my bag and smile at Jesse as I leave the building, he's being talked to by Luke about being late and not making a habit of it.

I just left the building and I'm headed toward my dorm, when a voice calls my name from behind.

"Cami! Hey wait up!" I slow and turn to walk backwards, as Jesse runs up to me a big smile on his face.

"Can I walk you to…wherever you're going?" he asks with a pause and I smile slightly with a short nod. I've known this guy a few hours and he already knows my deepest secret. I guess I'm just giving up when it comes to keeping to myself at college. Besides, with Jesse around, it looks to be more work than not.

"Sure, um, I'm just going to my dorm…" I say and nod towards it. He smiles, before speaking.

"Mines the same way, which one are you in?" he asks, and I tell him and we discover our dorms are right next to each other. I find myself liking this a little too much.

Jess's talking about the irony about our dorms when I interrupt him with a thought that's been plaguing me since I un-secret-ized my secret earlier.

"Jesse you can't tell anyone about me writing." I say and he stops walking as he looks at me confused.

"I uh, sort of figured. You said you never let anyone read it…I won't tell anyone, but honestly who would I tell?" he asks as he attempts to lighten the mood.

"Carter? I guess that's the only person here that matters…but I know him and if he knew, he'd want to read it…that can't happen." I say seriously, and he nods, a curious yet sympathetic face.

"OK, I got it, your secret is safe with Jesse" he said as he pretends to zip his gorgeous lips close.

I roll my eyes at him as I continue walking, and he follows before catching up again.

"So…what's your favorite movie?" he asks out of nowhere, obviously changing the subject and I give him a grateful look before making a thinking face, tapping my chin and all.

"Hard question…There's so many! I'm no movie enthusiast like you claim to be, but I've seen a lot of movies." I say and he shrugs in agreement, but says nothing else, giving me the time to think.

"The Avengers was good…Carter took me to the premier since he was on spring break. I don't really go see movies a lot." I say with a shrug. I honestly don't know what to say.

"Really? It's not a bad movie, but id think something a little less…action for you." He says and I shrug.

"When I was a kid, I loved 13 Going on 30…" I shrug and he smiles, calling it a chick-flick classic. The conversation goes on as I think up movies I like, and he 'rates' them. Before I know it we're at our dorms and the awkward goodbye.

"So, uh, Wednesday at 10?" He asks, referring to our shift at the station, I smile and nod, and fight the urge to hug him, but then I don't need to. His arms wrap around my waist tightly, and mine around his neck, he's warm and smells way to amazing for a teenage boy I try not to fall into him.

It last the acceptable amount of time and he pulls away with a nod and a slightly awkward smile, walking backwards towards his own dorm with an exaggerated wink, causing the awkwardness to evaporate as I bit my lip because smiling is starting to hurt and push the door open and step inside the building with a smile, rushing to my dorm, praising god when Kimmy Jin isn't there so I can freak out a little too much alone.

**AN **AH! Ok, tell me what you guys thought! BTW I'm sort of working on a story cover thing for this, any good pictures? Jesse is obviously Skylar Astin but Cameron is just supposed to be a girl with NATRUAL blonde hair and normal looking. No make-up. I have a few that would work but there more abstract then I want. IDK if that makes sense but yea, if you find anything PM me! Thanks everyone! REVIEW please!

P.S. I'm looking for a beta! 1st come 1st serve! I'm just excited for you guys to read this as you are (probably a lot more) so the idea if reading through it 100 times before posting is not appealing, again PM me! :)

Love: OSW15


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) **Hey everyone! So sorry about the lateness! It was even spring break! But I had tons of homework and family was in town staying with us so I was obligated to hang out with them and Instagram is taking over my life, I swear to you! There was prom dress shopping with my friends and graduation party planning for my senior friends and Gah! It was a really hectic week! Yup! That was long, I'm sorry I hate excuses too! So! On to the Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! J

**OC Cameron POV**

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" Jesse asks from the desk where he's moving a crate of CDs onto his cart, my breathing immediately picks up, is he going to ask me out.

"Uh, no not really. I have homework, but that usually gets to wait until Sunday." I joke, trying not to let him see my nervousness as he rolls his car to the other side of the shelf I'm stacking on.

"That's not a good idea, but yea, it's the truth. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie. With me" he says, looking through the shelf at me, I'm frozen in my spot, probably smiling way too big to look attractive in anyway, but I can't help it. This adorable movie nerd just asked me out.

"I've never been asked out before" I say without thinking, and he looks at me with obvious pity, I quickly look away, moving down the shelf a bit to stack a CD.

"That is a very hard to believe crime. Anyways…" he says shaking his head as an easy, yet slightly sad smile comes to his face.

"Yea, that sounds like fun." I say after I realize I never answered him. I couldn't believe it. I had a date tonight.

"Great, my roomies letting me borrow his car. What do you wanna see?" He asks, taking out his phone from his pocket.

"Uh...I have no idea, what's playing."

"Uhhh…well, what about a comedy?" he asks and I shrug and smile, he smiles when he suggest a movie, I agree. I had heard of it and it sounded funny.

"Great. Meet me outside your dorm at 6? There's a 7:30 showing, maybe we can get some dinner 1st?" he says, and I nod again, my smile has been stuck in place since he started the conversation. I couldn't believe this.

"Cool." he says with a sweet smile, and then continues stacking CDs.

"Jesse, I'm starving so could you…" Luke says, sticking his head out of the booth a minute later.

"You want me to get you lunch?" he asks, a 'really?' look on his face, it's adorable and I bit my lip to hold back the laughter that wants to get out.

"Yea, here, I wrote down what I want." He says, handing Jesse a sticky note, and some money, he takes it, glancing at it then sighs.

"I'll go if Cameron can come with." he says and my eyes go wide, and I move to continue stacking CDs as if I wasn't listening to them.

"I don't care, just be back soon. CDs don't stack themselves." he says with a wave of his hand, going back to the booth.

"Uhh…did you just get us a real _break_?" I say a second later, after composing myself. Since we only worked 5 hour shifts, we only got 10 minutes breaks, which of course we just ended up still stacking CDs or sitting around bored.

"Yup, come on." he says, a smile on his face. I set down the stack of CDs, and follow him out the door, walking under his arm as he holds the door open. As I do so, his arm drops around me unexpectedly, and I look over to him and he has a questioning look, as if to ask if it's ok. I smile.

We walk to the school food court, where other students flock to the 5 Guys, Sub Way, and Taco Time there.

We stand in line at 5 Guys since, that's what Luke wanted, and his arm drops from my shoulders as he moves to stand slightly behind me in the small isle. I try to ignore his close proximity by taking deep breaths, but he's close enough I can smell his cologne

"Do you want some 5 Guys or something else?" he asks, after ordering two meals, he has the 10 dollar bill Luke gave him and a 20 from his wallet out.

"Oh…you don't have to buy me lunch Jesse. I have a sandwich back at the station." I say, and he shakes his head.

"It's not a problem Cam, really." he says and I sigh, but look to the menu, simply ordering some fries, he sighs but pays the kid and we move out of the way to wait for the food, sitting at a table.

"You realize I will be buying you dinner tonight, and paying for the movie ticket, is that ok?" he asks hesitantly after a second and I smile.

"I don't know…I'm just used to fending for myself." I say and he smiles, but there's a twinge of hope there.

"Well, maybe that will change." he says, the hint of optimism is not lost on me; I just bite my lip to tame my overly eager smile.

"Anyways, you like fries…What else?" he asks and I think about it a second, before answering.

I tell him I like anything microwavable, considering I don't exactly like working for my food, my love of making food for other people, with a recipe and time I can make something pretty good, he comments that he'd like to try my cooking, and just as I'm about to reply that neither of us have kitchens, the number is called and he goes to get the bag, leading me out of the food court with a hand on my lower back.

"So, do you want to eat outside? Luke didn't exactly give us a time frame, just to be back soon, it's only really been 15 minutes…" he says looking at the watch on his left wrist.

"Sure, that's fine with me. We might as well enjoy the weather. It won't be nice like this much longer." I say and eternally kick myself for commenting on the weather. Really Cam, the weather?

"That's true, there's a good spot under that tree" he says appearing to not notice my stress over completely embarrassing myself.

We eat in the same comfortable conversation that we have at the station and It excites me and scares me at eh same time. After about 10 minutes of sitting there, he sets his burger down and reaches down to pull off his hoodie, I bite my lip, staring at the fry in my hand but not being able to keep my eyes away when his undershirt rides up, but quickly glancing away and grabbing some more fries since there's like so freaking many in the bag the food came in.

I swear he smirks at my red face but I don't acknowledge it all as I eat fries, keeping my eyes on the bag in front of me.

"Where to you want to get dinner tonight? There's an Apple Bees a few blocks from the theater, and I think a Red Robin" he says hesitantly and I smile, is he nervous. Holly shit a boy is nervous…over me!

"I honestly don't give a shit." I chuckle and his eyes sort of go wide before he sort of awkwardly laughs with me. "What?" I ask when he look around the quad sort of awkwardly.

"Nothing…I've just never heard you cuss before" he says and I start to think to the last few days, is weird because around the few friends I had back in high school, I was probably the worse when it came to cussing.

"That's strange…Out of my friends I've got the biggest potty mouth." I laugh and he does too, shaking his head.

"Maybe you were just trying to impress me." he smiles, and I look away, since he's probably right.

"So, Apple Bees is ok then?" he asks and I look back over to him, smiling in agreement and gratitude at the change of subject.

"Yea, Apple Bees is fine" I say, popping another fry in my mouth, Jesse finishes his sandwich and licks the grease off his fingers, causing me to bite my lip as I stare at him, how can a guy eating a greasy burger turn me on? Seriously? He smirks when he catches me staring and I look away quickly, we stand and he wraps and easy arm around my waist as we head back towards the radio station, Luke gives us a look as we get there, but says nothing as he takes the bag Jesse hands him, he looks inside, and then just walks back in the booth.

"Ok then. Back to work?" Jesse says smiling at me. I take a deep breath to calm the botflies in my stomach, and nod as I move to the cart I was at earlier. I continue stacking CD's, catching Jesse's look every now and then and exchanging smiles as we do so. The shift ends a few hours later and Jesse and I leave.

"So, six o clock then?" he says reminding me of our date 3 hours away. I smile and nod, and lean forward, as he does the same his arms wrapping around me in a comfortable hug, as he pulls away he kisses my cheek lightly then smiles at me as he walks the opposite direction for his class, I sigh as I turn and head back to my dorm, in a daze of Jesse.

**AN **AH! Alright! Short IK but the date is started! LOL REVIEW! PP2, SKYLARS ALBUM! Lets fan girl together!

Kik: KamaraBerland

Instagram: skylarastin_loves (there's an underscore if it doesn't work)

Twitter: KamaraBerland

Love: OSW15


End file.
